Naruto Shippuden: Rise of the Silver Paladins
by VisionWriter
Summary: The comet is arriving, on the date of August 7th 2011. The date on which the seal placed on the Silver Paladins by the First Hokage expires. Satoya Izuma the heir of the long dead Izura clan plots to destroy the Ninja World, but Konoha plans to intercept.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Enemy Makes Their Move

The rain heavily drops upon the soil of the Land of Fire. Not long after, thunder begins, and people rush back to their houses. We come across several caverns located off the coast of the Land of Fire, their dark colours make it impossible to see in the stormy night.

"The time has come..." A figure with a dark hooded cloak is leaning against the wall, his face hidden within the cloak.

"The Five Great Shinobi Nations... will see their last sun rise".

A dark crow flies towards one of the caverns where the mysterious man is located. The crow flies through the cavern, and as they mysterious man takes out a finger, the crow sits on it, and gazes into his eyes.

"Show me everything." The man speaks in a low mysterious voice.

The crow's eyes glow red, and chakra fires out of the eyes, as the man's eyes absorb the chakra, he can now see the exact things the crow has seen.

"So the rumors are true, the Ninja Alliance has been formed between the Five Great Shinobi Nations".

The crow flies off, and is out of sight. The crow was under a genjutsu, and a powerful one at that. The man claps his hands together in a tiger formation.

"Very soon the Silver Paladins shall rise again... and destroy, the Five Great Shinobi Nations"

Chakra engulfs his entire body, and the man whispers in a low deep voice.

"Ninja Art: Dark Ressurection Jutsu!"

From beneath the surface of the cavern, two skeletal life corps climb their way out, they stand before the man in a zombie like position.

"Welcome back my brothers... it is time to destroy the Five Great Shinobi Nations!"

On the two corpses that have been revived, their skeletons begin to slowly grow skin.

The corpse with a scar on its right eye speaks.

"You dare use that wretched ressurection jutsu on me?"

A glimps of the mysterious man's lips can been seen through the hood.

"You should be thanking me, Lord Kisuke. I have freed your soul from hell, you can now see the Five Great Shinobi Nation perish, you will now have the opportunity to see the Silver Paladins rise to power."

The second corpse, with a Leaf Ninja Uniform speaks in a low voice.

"So, 90 years have gone by?"

The mysterious man stands on his own, and moves away from the wall, and walks closer to the two ressurected corpses.

"Yes, Lord Ayato. The seal the First Hokage placed on the Silver Paladins is weakening. It is only a matter of time before they are released completely."

Ayato responds back in a angered tone.

"Than why have you summoned us?"

The man speaks again, in a calm tone.

"Although the seal is weakening, the only way to ressurect the Silver Paladins is by using the key of Usilus. However that key has been long hidden from society itself, my grandfather who was the former leader of our clan told me that the key was hidden deep within the temple of Murogius, a city located deep within the tunnels of the Land of Fire."

The two corpses glare at the man in shock, and remain silent. The man smiles, and opens his mouth again.

"If I'm not mistaking, you two once attacked Murogius... isn't that right? You two... who were considered as the gods of the Uzuru Clan were defeated by the First Hokage."

Kisuke clenches his fist, and moves closer to the Mysterious man.

"Who are you, and why do you know so much about our legacy?"

The mysterious man smirks, and with his hand he pulls off his hood, and looks at Kisuke directly in the eye.

"My name is Satoya Uzuru... the heir of the long dead Uzuru Clan."

The two corpses stare in shock, Ayato speaks.

"You... are our successor?"

Satoya looks Ayato directly in the eye, and finally speaks.

"Yes, how could I not be? I used the Dark Ressurection Jutsu to bring you two back to life. A jutsu more advanced than the reanimation jutsu, a jutsu that only our bloodline can use."

Satoya moves his hand closer to his face, and looks at it carefully.

"Although I have mastered this jutsu, and hundreds more... I cannot invade the city of Murogius, not without some support. This is why I summoned you..."

The two corpses glare at Satoya, for a brief moment, until Kisuke speaks.

"Very well, but I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing this for my own benefit... I want to crush what Hashirama worked so hard to achieve."

Ayato closes his eyes, and than opens them.

"I'm in as well, but don't expect me to help you out if the enemy catches you."

Satoya smiles, and spreads his arms in an ambitious manner.

"Than let us destroy the Five Great Shinobi Nations, and create a world the Uzuru clan has worked so hard to achieve... with the help of the Silver Paladins... our most deadliest invasion force".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A New A-Rank Mission

As we move away from the Caverns in which the three members of the Uzuru Clan discuss their startegy to assure their victory against Five Shinobi Nations, we come across the Hokage Monuments, it is now obvious that this is the Leaf Village, the storm quickly fades away and the sun is now in sight. Children are playing on the streets, people are seen going to work, some are seen having lunch, and some are preparing for their next mission.

As we look at Ichiraku Ramen, we see Naruto and Sai sitting down, but Naruto is the one pigging out.

Sai looks at Naruto, as he eats. Naruto soon notices Sai staring at him, he begins to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, Sai... what is it?"

Sai closes his eyes and smiles.

"It's just... you eat like a pig."

Naruto's face turns red of anger, as if he's about to blast the entire bar down with his Rasengan. Naruto yells out in an angry tone.

"Sai, why you son of a-!"

He is interrupted by a Teuchi, who is seen giving Naruto a nasty look.

"Naruto, if you want to fight take it somewhere else, but not at my restaraunt!"

Naruto tries hard not to anger Teuchi, and tries to control his anger towards Sai.

"Uh, right... sorry old man."

Sai, grabs his chop sticks and takes some noodles out of Naruto's ramen, and moves it towards Naruto's mouth, Naruto turns and sudden jumps off his seat.

"Sai, WHAT THE HELL?"

Sai looks at Naruto confused.

"I-I was just wanted to feed you ramen, It says right her in my book tha-"

Naruto interrupts him.

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU FEED ME!"

Teuchi sighs at both of the teenager's behaviour.

Suddenly Sakura runs into the bar, where she finds Naruto and Sai.

"I finally found you two!"

Naruto, and Sai turn, Naruto opens his mouth.

"What's up, Sakura?"

Sakura give him an angry look.

"You idiot, didn't you know we were getting a mission today?"

Naruto moves away from the angry Sakura to avoid getting a beating.

"Well, not really..."

Sai interrupts the conversation.

"I told you before we came here"

Naruto rubs his head, and smirks.

"Oh... well I guess I kinda forgot".

Sakura's tone becomes more serious.

"Well lets go, Lady Tsunade wants to see all three of us, right away!"

She drags Naruto, and Sai along with her, Naruto trying to break free of her grip.

"Hey, can't I at least take my ramen with me?"

Sakura annoyed over Naruto's obsession with ramen, yells in a serious tone.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT RAMEN, YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

All three teammates walk over to the Hokage's room, and knock on the door, until they hear Tsunade.

"Come in!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai both enter the room, with Yamato already inside talking with Tsunade.

"You three are a little late."

Yamato says in a soft tone. Sakura replies back.

"Sorry about that, it seems some of us had better things to do than thinking about the upcoming mission"

Sakura gives naruto an angry glare, Naruto scratches his and chuckles.

"My bad".

Tsunade puts her hands together and turns to all four members of Team Kakashi.

"Well, now that all of you are here, I can give you your mission"

Tsunade grabs a document from her drawer, and shows Team 7 a WANTED picture of Satoya Uzuru.

"Your mission is to capture this rogue ninja."

Team 7 look at the picture, but don't seem to recognize the Shinobi. Sai is the first to ask the question.

"Who is he?"

Tsunade puts the picture down, and turns back to the Team 7.

"His name is Satoya Uzuru, he is a rogue ninja, and a former shinobi for the Leaf Village, however he abandoned the Leaf Village 15 years ago."

Sakura responds with a soft and curious tone.

"But why did he leave?"

Tsunade replies again.

"He is the last surviving member of the Uzuru Clan, a clan that once opposed the Five Great Shinobi Nations. The Uzuru clan didn't approve of the Ninja System, and therefore plotted to destroy the Five Great Shinobi Nations and create a new world in which the ninja system would seem appropriate to them. The Uzuru Clan wanted a "Second Unit" government system in power, in which only the highest members of the council could vote. But the Five Great Shinobi Nations were against the idea, and this lead to the Uzuru Clan's demise."

Naruto's face is now full of confusion.

"So what exactly does he want?"

Tsunade continues explaining.

"Satoya Uzuru was a very talented Shinobi, and he was good friends with the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. However since the day he was born, his life was difficult. The Uzuru Clan was under surveillance by the ANBU Black Ops ever since the Uzuru Clan's plot to take over the Five Great Shinobi Nations, one the Konoha Council assigned every shinobi of the Uzuru Clan a S-Rank Mission. However it was trap that the Leaf Village used to lure the Uzuru Clan out of the village, and than the ANBU Black Op annihilated every single member of the clan. But Satoya managed to escape the battle, and he was never seen again."

Naruto clenches fist.

"So you want us to bring him back, so you can just kill him? You wiped out his entire clan, how do you think he feels?

Tsunade gives Naruto and angry glare.

"It was a necessary action to take! Although the conflict between the Uzuru Clan and the Five Great Shinobi Nations ended, the Rebellion still existed. But there is more..."

Yamato looks at the Hokage curiously.

"More?"

"When the Uzuru Clan first opposed the Five Great Shinobi Nations, 90 years ago, they used a massive army known as the Silver Paladins, and succeeded in their plot. The Silver Paladins is an immortal army who are not living beings, but chakra that takse shape of humans, chakra that only the Uzuru Clan possess. However my grandfather the First Hokage sealed the Silver Paladins away, and this lead to the defeat of the Uzuru Clan."

Sai speaks once again.

"Does that mean the seal is weakening?"

Tsunade nods, and speaks.

"In exactly 3 days from now, the seal that was placed on the Silver Paladins will expire. And if Satoya manages to find the Silver Paladin's sealed location, than the massive force of the army could trigger the Fourth Ninja War."

Sakura speaks in a soft tone.

"Where are these Silver Paladins located?"

Tsunade turns to Sakura, and speaks.

"An ancient city within the Land of Fire, which is called Murogius, deep within the temple of Murogius is the hidden key, and the temple is protected by the princess of the Murogius. The key unlocks the Silver Paladins"

Team 7 look at each other seriously, as if it's a matter of life and death. Tsunade speaks once more.

"Team Kakashi, this why I've chosen you. Go to the Murogius City, and guard the temple at all cost, and wait for the Leaf Village Army to reach you. ANBU Blacks Ops have studied Satoya's movements and they believe he is already headed towards the city of Murogius."

Team 7 nods. Naruto in a serious tone yells.

"Don't worry, you can count on us!"

Tsunade nods, and Team 7 exits the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – On the Move

An hour after the meeting with Lady Tsunade who is the fifth Hokage, Naruto and the rest of Team 7 meet up at the village's main gate.

"Alright, lets go!" the yellow haired brat cries out. He begins walking forward, however Yamato calls out.

"Hold on, Naruto".

Naruto begins to lose his patience, and turns around, looking at Yamato.

"What now?" he asks.

Yamato takes out a map of Land of Fire, Sakura, Sai, and eventually Naruto gather around Yamato. He places the map on the ground, and analyzes the map, and the ways of entering the city of Murogius.

"The easiest way to enter the city of Murogius is by taking the Mountains of Land of Fire, however we cannot take this risk." He explains to his squad.

"Why not?" Naruto asks in curiousity.

"Are you that dumb?" Sakura cries out.

"If we take the easiest road, there is a good chance that we will be ambushed by the enemy". Sai speaks.

"Exactly, and since we don't know what kind of techniques our opponents are capable of, we'll have to be more cautious which is why, we'll have to take the longest path to the city of Murogius".

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai both nod at their captain. Yamato reachs for his pouch, and grabs 4 small transmitters, he passes each one to his teammate.

"Now, in case we get separated or lost, we can use this to communicate with each other."

"Right!" All 3 squad members yells at the same time.

Within the dark caverns, on the other side of the mountains of the Land of Fire. Ayato and Kisuke teleport, carrying an unconscious ANBU Black Op member. The drop him to the ground, next to Satoya's feet.

"So, my suspicions were correct." Satoya speaks, he turns to Kisuke and Ayato.

"I'll deal with this alone" He speaks once again.

Ayato and Kisuke teleport away, leaving Satoya and the ANBU Black Op member alone in the cavern. Satoya grabs him by the neck, and puts him against the wall. A few seconds later the ANBU Black Op member awakes, startled and confused about his whereabouts.

"W-where am I?" The ANBU cries out.

Satoya sinks down to his level, looks him in the eye. He holds a kunai to his neck, and gives him an ugly look.

"How long have the ANBU Black Ops knew of our plan? TELL ME!"

"You're Satoya Uzuru... you're a wanted criminal, I refuse to tell you anything!"

Satoya moves his kunai closer to the ANBU member's chest, small amount of blood begins to leak out of the member's neck.

"I'm not giving you an option here, don't test my patience, tell me how long you've been spying on us, and maybe I'll let you live!".

The ANBU gazes into his eyes, and smiles.

"You'll never get any information out of me, just kill me now. Kill me like you killed my comrades!"

Satoya pulls away the kunai, but this time he grabs him by the neck, and begins to slowly tighten his grip upon it.

"It's like I said, I'm not giving you an option, and don't worry... you will die, once I have all the information I'm looking for."

With his one free hand, he performs hand signs.

"What do you think you're doing?" The ANBU asks.

"You said yourself, that you won't give me information... but it looks like I'm going to have to force it out of you." Satoya response in a calmly manner.

Chakra engulfs Satoya's hand.

"Ninja Art: Mind Illusion Jutsu!"

A shock of light hits the ANBU, his entire body begins to tremble, sweat pours down his cheeks, his teeths begin to clench, and tremble. He falls to the ground, and begins to cry in pain, every second, the pain becomes worse, and worse. Terrifying Illusions appear in his mind, the pain begins to overwhelm him.

"Tell me everything!" Satoya commands him.

The ANBU tries his best to resist, but it's pointless, the pain is too much for him to bare. He tries to get his mind of the pain, but it's no use. He tries to fight illusions within his head, but they become worse and worse by the second. He begins to roll all over the floor, trying to fight the pain, knowing it is useless, he continues to fight, and continues to fail.

"Just tell me, you know it's useless. You know you will die, you know it's pointless resisting. You're only making this harder on yourself by trying to fight the illusions. Just tell me already." Satoya commands him.

"F-f-fine... I-I-I'll tell you, j-just s-stop t-t-this p-please!" The ANBU speaks, while trying to resist the pain.

Ayato smirks, and breaks the jutsu.

"Took you long enough, now tell me... everything."


End file.
